


Hot chocolate

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, M/M, One-Shot, cuteness, or atleast i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lance has a bad day, Keith cheers his boyfriend up!





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little down, so I made myself hot chocolate, and then I was like let's make a fic with hot chocolate!  
> It's really short, but making it any longer would have ruined it. And I like it this way.  
> Enjoy!

Lance slammed the door to his apartment door shut.

Today was a bad day. The costumers were dumb, and his boss even dumber, everything is dumb today.

His cat, Blue, came to greet him at the door. He crouches to pet her.

"At least you're not dumb," he says to the cat.

Red doesn't come to the hallway, she always follows Keith like a shadow when his boyfriend is home, so she's probably with him.

Lance hangs his coat and walks into the living room, he can see his boyfriend stirring something on the stove, head phones in, back to Lance.

Lance walks to Keith and hugs him from behind, burying his face in that stupid mullet, it smells like home.

Keith isn't even startled anymore, Lance does this all the time. He just takes out his head phones and turns his head to give Lance a kiss, which he gladly returns.

"Bad day?"

"Mhmm."

"Good thing I'm making this then."

Lance looks over his boyfriends shoulder. The scent finally hits him, sweet and chocolaty. 

"Hot chocolate?"

"Jup, when I called you during lunch you sounded pretty pissed, figured you could use it."

Lance kisses Keith's cheek, "you're an angel, I love you."

"Love you too, now let go so I can pour it."

Lance reluctantly let's go and hands Keith two mugs. Keith stirs in some vanilla and pours the hot chocolate into the mugs, one of them clearly has some more, and that one is exactly the one Keith hands him.

Lance immediately takes a sip, and burns his tongue.

"It's hot, idiot." Keith scolds him with a smile.

Lance shrugs and takes another tinnier sip, this time his tongue it too burnt to hurt anymore, but it does taste very good.

Lance sits down on the couch, Keith sits next to him, swinging his legs over Lance’s lap, his head on Lance’s shoulder. Blue settles on Keith’s legs, Red snuggles into Keith’s side. 

They watch a stupid rom com that Lance loves, but Keith doesn’t really care about, he’s still happy that it makes his boyfriend laughs, so it’s worth it.

They order pizza, and watch a lot of cat videos once they finish the movie. The videos keep becoming more stupid each time, but for some reason also funnier.

They look in the freezer for ice cream around 11, there is none.

“Let’s go outside for it then!” Lance suggest.

“Who is going to sell ice cream at 11 at night?”

An ice cream store at the other side of town apparently, they get on Keith’s motor cycle, and get on their way.

It’s stupid, getting ice cream near midnight. But it’s them, and they’re together.

They arrive at the ice cream store, giggling, they order from the very annoyed looking ice cream scooper, and walk to the park to enjoy their frozen treat in the moon light. Sharing bites of their ice cream.

They might not have a perfect relationship, and their lives are far from it. But when Lance sees Keith laugh, nose covered in ice cream, it feels pretty close to perfect. And all bad thoughts from today are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Writing it cheered me up, so if you were having a bad day, then I hope it did the same to you!  
> If you want me to write anything then message me in the comments or on [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/)! ( You can ask as an anon!)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
